


Owed

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Series: Born Again [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 7x17 Born Again Identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owed

Dean doesn't know how to thank Cas for what he's done. He doesn't even know how to put into words how grateful he is.

"Thanks, Cas," he says, though he's not even sure if Castiel can hear him. "You have no idea what this means to me. You shouldn't have done it. Shouldn't have felt like you had to. You've done so much for Sammy and I… more than anyone has ever done for us."

He pauses for a long time. "I know how angry I was for what you did to him. But you shouldn't have felt like you had to do this. You never owed me anything. It's me who owes you. For everything. For my life, and for Sammy's, a dozen times over."

He reaches out and strokes Cas' hair. Cas doesn't even seem to notice him.

"I'm gonna figure something out," Dean continues. "I'm gonna find a way to get you better."

He places a kiss on Castiel's forehead and leaves the room, desperately wiping away the tears on his face before anyone can see.


End file.
